sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Miles Prower
Miles Prower is de vijandelijke tegenspeler van Tails en is in alles het tegenovergestelde van hem. MIles komt alleen in de Archie Comics voor. Archie Comics thumb|Miles Prower, de kwaadaardige tegenspeler van Tails. Miles, of Anti-Tails zoals hij vroeger heette, kwam als eerst in contact met de Freedom Fighters toen hij, samen met de rest van de Suppression Squad, toen nog Anti-Freedom Fighters genoemd, een invasie deed op Sonics wereld. Ze deden zich voor als de echte Freedom Fighters, maar haalden niet veel anders uit dan een paar kwajongens-streken. Na ontdekking en een gevecht, werden ze teruggestuurd naar hun eigen dimensie. Hierna bleef Miles een heel jaar op in zijn eigen dimensie. Scourge, Anti-Sonic, zat gevangen, en de leiders wisselden af van Anti-St. John en Princess Alicia, die toen nog Anti-Sally heette. Bij de terugkomst van de Anti-Freedom Fighters bleek dat iedereen zij namen had moeten veranderen van de nieuwe leider, Scourge. Ze heetten nu de Suppression Squad. Nadat Miles en Anti-Rotor, nu Boomer genoemd, de Globe Posts van hun aardige Dr. Robotnik hadden gestolen, gingen deze twee als eerst Sonics dimensie weer in, waar ze Tails en Rotor tegenkwamen in Freedom HQ. Hier blijkt dat Miles de bijnaam Tails haat en bij zijn voornaam wil worden genoemd. Na dit eerste gevecht trokken de echte Freedom Fighters terug uit Freedom HQ naar New Mobotropolis. Scourge kreeg kort daarna problemen met Metal Sonic. Tijdens dit gevecht stond Miles niks te doen, zeggend dat als Scourge een hele planeet had veroverd, het vernederend zou zijn als hij zonder hulp een robot niet eens zou kunnen verslaan. Pratend met de andere leden van de Suppression Squad liet hij enkele woorden vallen die elementen van verraad in zich hadden. Nadat Metal Sonic, met hulp van Sonic en de Suppression Squad was verslagen, zei Miles dat hij New Mobotropolis ging bombarderen. Dit bleek later niet het geval te zijn. In plaats daarvan vroeg hij de Freedom Fighters, Sonic niet meegerekend aangezien die niet aanwezig was, om hem te helpen Scourge te verslaan. Afgezonderd van Fiona wilde iedereen Scourge weg hebben. Maar toen iedereen zich tegen Scourge keerde wisten Scourge en Fiona iedereen, Suppression Squad en Freedom Fighters, te verslaan. Dit veranderde toen Sonic ter plaatse verscheen. Het gevecht tussen Scourge en Sonic werd echter onderbroken door Miles die de twee teruggooide in de Globe Posts. Hiermee zond hij Scourge en Sonic naar Scourge's dimensie, Moebius. Vervolgens sloot Boomer het portaal. Na een tijdje bekvechten werd het portaal weer geopend en stapten de Freedom Fighters en de Suppression Squad erin, alleen om geschokt te zien hoe Scourge in zijn supervorm Super Scourge niet alleen Sonic the Hedgehog, maar ook Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rob O' the Hedge en Metal Sonic had verslagen. Super Scourge richtte zich nu op de nieuwkomers en viel ook hen aan. Miles was waarschijnlijk de enigste die Scourge niks aandeed, aangezien Silver hem daar de kans niet voor gaf. Nadat Super Scourge was verslagen door Sonic, probeerde Miles Buns Rabbot te rekruteren, iets wat ze afwees. Tijdens een gesprek over de nieuwe leider met Princess Alicia zei Alicia dat, ookal was zei degene die men verwachtte als nieuwe leider, ze wisten dat Miles de echte leider was. Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Anti-Versie Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Vossen